Only Moreid
by Moreid.Lover.xox
Summary: When you work in the BAU with a team of profilers its hard to hide a crush or even a relationship from them but Morgan and Reid try any ways but will they be able to keep it a secret ... FIND OUT! :D
1. Chapter 1- Looks

**A/N:**** Just so you know this is my first FanFic so I would love to hear your feedback :) and Please R&R thanks ;D  
**

* * *

Chapter One- Looks

Within Quantico, Virginia there lies the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit also known as the BAU. In the Unit there are several teams who are more family then a team, and SSA Aaron Hotchner's team was no acceptation to this.  
Derek Morgan who could as be called the muscles of the team, had received a call from the team's leader Hotch to meet in the conference room because like every week they had a new case. Morgan took his normal spot right across from his close team mate SSA Dr. Spencer Reid, but what he noticed was that when he was around him he just thought the world was at peace and he felt more himself. Derek knew that he had feelings for Dr. Reid but didn't really know how to show him. The case that they had decided to take on was the murder of two couples cut and killed in parks across Arizona. They had been stabbed from behind then throats cut, but more cuts were delivered post-modem to the female victims. "The unsub seems to show more aggression towards the female victim, perhaps a female role has let this certain unsub down or there was a lack of a major female role in their life" Emily said.

I just can't stop looking at the man that is Derek Morgan, but what I know is that he would never go for such a nerd like me. Anyways he's not even gay, and if he was he still would never fall for someone like me. He being so smooth with the ladies and always having one wrapped around him at the clubs and everywhere he goes, so why would he ever fall for a lanky, unnoticeable guy like me. These were just some of the thoughts that went through the mind of Dr. Spencer Reid every time he saw his "Boy crush" Derek Morgan. "The parks where he kills his victims could have a special meaning to him" Spencer said.

Soon after discussing a few points about the case in the conference room Hotch finally said like always before the end of every case briefing "Wheels up in 30". Reid quickly followed his close friend JJ to her office where she immediately said to him "You have to tell him now I can tell it's bugging you". Reid looked surprised but quickly covered that up with confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about!" He quickly hollered back at her. "Common Spence I already know you have a cute little crush on Morgan, and I also know that you need to let him know how you feel" JJ said. Then Reid said "But how will I know he actually likes me back, you know how much of a ladies man he is". But before JJ could answer her phone rang and Reid know that she needed to some privacy. All Reid could think about before getting on the plane was how he could tell his crush he liked him.  
After a few long hours on the plane to Arizona Derek Morgan watched as his fine friend Reid read his case files and tried to figure out the victimology. Morgan but then soon after noticing that Emily was staring at him he went back to working on the profile of the unsub.

They soon landed at the Arizona airport at midnight, they were escorted to the hotel where they would be staying for a couple of days until the unsub was brought to justice. Like usual the room parings were, JJ and Emily, Hotch and Rossi-or they bought their own room depending on weather the room sixes were to their comfort-, and finally Reid and Morgan. Morgan checked Reid and himself into a room, but soon saw that his friend had caught his bag on the door and was stuck. Derek went straight over and helped then said " Hey Pretty Boy be more careful next time" he did a little wink then carried on to the elevator with his luggage. He held the elevator for Reid an watched him as he awkwardly carried his bags as he approached the elevator. Derek never really liked elevators after he almost got stuck in one before but he tried to play it smooth and hide his little fear. Finally after the elevators closed Derek said with a nice smooth voice "Pretty Boy when we get to our room i hav-" Derek was cut off when the elevator suddenly came to a stop and the lights began to flicker.

* * *

**A/N:**** Well that's the first chapter hope you liked it if not Pm me to tell me what I can improve on in the net chapters :D thanks ! Remember to R&R :)  
*****If I get Reviews/feedback then I'll post the second chapter***


	2. Chapter 2- Room Mates

**Sorry this is sooooo late but I got caught up with school since its started then i totally forgot my FanFic password aha opps but here the second chapter is i hope you like it ;D and Please R&R thanks ;D**

* * *

Chapter two- Room Mates

"WHAT no this can't be happening" Reid said in panic."The power probably went out because of the storm, just calm down Pretty Boy" Derek said placing a hand on Reid's shoulder. Reid felt a second of relief but then the lights went right out and that feeling was gone. Reid Let out a yelp and he fell to the floor of the elevator with his head between his knees. "What is it Reid!" Morgan said in a very concerned voice. All that was in Reid's head was the thoughts of him hoping the lights would turn back on , but then he felt a warm comforting arm being placed around his neck. That was when he knew it was his Crush Derek Morgan. Reid could hear Derek whispering in his ear "Pretty Boy there is no need to be afraid, and don't worry I'm here to protect you" Derek said in a nice quiet voice. He spoke once again " No one touches my Pretty Boy". Reid Blushed and was thankful that Morgan couldn't see him blush. The words echoed in his head, but then was brought to reality when the lights of the elevator turned on being blinded Reid and Morgan got up off the floor quickly when the door started to open and one of the hotel bell boys came and told them that it would be safer to take the stairs.

Derek could see that Reid still looked shocked and terrified from the little episode that went down in the elevator. They grabbed their luggage and got out of the elevator as soon as possible "Let's agree to never take an elevator unless absolutely necessary, ok?" said Derek with a half smile. Reid flashed a smile then said "Agreed" then turned and began the long walk up to the seventh floor. It was already Midnight and they haven't reached their room yet Derek was only thinking of how much sleep he was gonna lose and that he still had to have a shower. Derek Followed Reid to the door that lead to the stairs, and begun their descent up them. They Reached the fourth floor when Morgan finally said " How you holding up there Pretty Boy, you look like your gonna fall over any second, I guess that's what you get when you spend your nights watching Star Trek". "I'm actually perfect I feel like I could walk a mile" He said with a laugh then spoke again "I don't spend all my nights watching Star Trek" "Sometimes it's Dr. Who" He mumbled after. "What was that last part Pretty Boy?" Derek said with a little laugh but Reid quickly replied with a "Nothing" in a sarcastic voice.

They finally reached their room which felt like it took forever for Reid, who was in fact a little out of breathe but tried to hide that from his very toned and fit friend. "What a work out eh Pretty Boy" Derek said with a smile. "oh it was nothing I could do that again anytime" he said back with a half smile. "I bet you could pretty boy, I bet you could" Morgan replied.  
Derek opened the door and the room smelt strong of smoke and some sort of cleaning product, which reminded Reid of his child hood. But that got pushed out of the way when Derek through his bags on his bed and took off his shirt. "I'm going to have quick shower k pretty boy I hope I don't keep you up."Morgan said quickly before closing the door to the bathroom. Reid couldn't gather his thoughts after that moment but he was happy Derek couldn't see him right now because he was freaking out. Is this real life or am I just dreaming because I just saw Derek Morgan thee Derek Morgan with not shirt on he said in his head. Reid quickly found a baggy shirt and pj's to quickly put on before Derek came back out so he didn't have to see his lanky un-toned body. Reid jumped into bed just before Derek stepped out of the shower."I see someone is ready for bed" he said with a little chuckle. Derek popped into bed next to Reid. "Good night Morgan" Reid said with a shy voice. :Night Pretty boy" he replied back right as he turned off the bed side light.  
The Thunder still rumbled outside of the hotel and Reid was having a bad dream and couldn't sleep. All He could remember was Derek getting stuck in an elevator and not being able to get out but once the door opens Derek is there dead. "No Derek NO!" Reid moaned in his was startled by this and woke up and went over to Reid bed where he got under the blankets with Reid and said "it's okk I'm here with you Pretty Boy and I'm Not going anywhere". Reid blushed and felt safe for once and knew he just had too tell Morgan how he really felt the next day...

* * *

**A/N:**** Well that's the second chapter hope you liked it if not Pm me to tell me what I can improve on in the next chapters :D thanks ! Remember to R&R :)  
*If I get Reviews/feedback then I'll post the thrid chapterx**


End file.
